DaveJade
by imperfectcatnip
Summary: Okay so, this is the first fic I've ever written o: and it's one of my OTPs It's sort of based off an rp


There was no stopping it now- she was coming. The girl you'd loved since the first time you saw her. She was coming to stay for the week, all thanks to your Bro. He knew you loved her, he figured out after he went through your computer, then invited her to stay. Just to embarrass you. When he told you a few days ago you almost slapped him across the face.

You sit at your desk, head in your hands. You take a quick glance at the alarm clock, 2:57pm. Jade would be at the airport soon. You grab your phone, looking through the contacts until you find 'Jade Harley'. Taking a deep breath, you start writing a text. "Jade, I just want to tell you that I-" You couldn't do it, you just couldn't.

A few hours pass. You just lie there on your bed, staring at the patterns on the ceiling. You assume Jade will be here soon, though you don't even know the time.

A door opening awakes you from your nap. You hear your Bro talking. Smiling, you jump off your bed, then walk down the corridor to find Jade sitting in the living room. She looks over at you, smiling. "Dave!" then suddenly her arms are around you, hugging you tightly. "I'm so glad I'm finally here!"

You're stuck for words. She looks so pretty. All you can say is "Sup Harley?" while you try to hide the blushing. "Why don't I show you around?" you ask, gently letting go of her. She has such an amazing smile.. "Sure!" You love her smile so much. You give her a tour of your home, apologizing for the mess. Then you reach your room, it's such a mess. You were supposed to clean it but obviously you'd fallen asleep and forgot to. Putting your hand behind your head, you offer Jade your bed to sleep on. She accepts, but only after checking that it would be okay, and asking where you'd sleep. You and Jade are interrupted by Bro, calling them for dinner. When you get to the kitchen, there is a table full of food, "Thought I'd give our guest a nice meal," he says, sitting at the table. You both join him, then everyone starts eating.

A few minutes later, Bro breaks the silence, "So Jade, Dave talks about you 24/7, it's nice to finally meet you." You look over at him, "Bro, shut the fuck up!" you reply, looking down at your food. "Don't start swearing in front of our guest, it isn't very gentleman like, is it?" He smiles up at you, which pisses you off. "Sorry Jade, ignore him, he's just being a dick." Jade giggles nervously, not sure how to respond to what's going on. "Why are you calling ME a dick? After all, I did invite your 'friend' over, since yo-" "BRO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He had gone too far, you ended up standing up, your chair falling back, as you leaned forward on the table. You turn to Jade, "I'm sorry Jade, we fight like this all the time, honestly.. would you like to go somewhere else?" you asked. Jade smiles lightly, quietly saying "sure" before standing up and following you out of the room. "How about you go to my room, I have to sort something out," you say, Jade looks a little worried, but goes to your room anyway.

You come back 20 minutes later, your face covered in blood. Jade looks at you, "Oh my god.. Dave! Are you okay?" She rushes over to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you over to a chair. "I-I'm fine, Bro just wanted to strife, that's all.." you reply, wiping blood from your nose on the back of your hand. Jade rushes out of the room, then returns with a wet towel and tissue. You watch her as she cleans blood from your face. You're trying to hide the fact that you're blushing as best you can when Jade asks if your nose is bleeding, "Yeah.. I mean no, It's fine," you quickly say as you grab the towel and hide your face. Jade raises her eyebrow at you. You take the towel away from your face, "So, what did you do while I was gone?" you ask, looking at her. "I.. just looked around, I hope that's okay?" "Yeah, that's fine, as long as you didn't see my diary..." you say as you bite your bottom lip. She looks, raising her eyebrow again, "What was that? A diary?.. No, I didn't see it..." she answers. You sigh, looking down at the floor.

Another sigh. "It looks really nice out, do you want to go sit on the roof?" you ask as you stand up, holding your hand out for her. Jade smiles at you, making you blush because, god damn, her fucking smile, it's fucking adorable. She grabs hold of your hand as you both walk outside. You climb up onto the roof, then help her up. You sit there in silence for a while, just looking up at the sky.

You take a deep breath. You can't help but blush when you look at her, her hair is flowing back in the light breeze. You take another deep breath. "Jade..." You can't do it.. you just, can't.. but you have to.. "Jade, I.. I really like you, okay? No, actually, I don't like you, I love you, you're beautiful, Bro invited you because he knew I loved you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but.. I just, wanted you to know.." You did it, but was it worth it? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Oh god, you just completely embarrassed yourself.

You feel someone grab your hand. You look over, and see Jade, looking at you. Your face is probably bright red, but you don't care. "Dave... I.. why didn't you tell me you felt this way before?" She asks, but before you can answer, she's kissing you. She places her hand on your cheek, then breaks the kiss, looking at you. "I love you too.." Dave grabbed her hand, and quickly climbed down from the roof, helping her down. Still holding her hand, he hurries into the house. When they get inside, he wraps one arm around his waist, the other around her neck, and kisses her. Jade turns a bright red, kissing him back, slowly walking towards his bedroom.

Bro watches from the living room, a small smirk on his face, "They gon fuk."


End file.
